


Truth Booth

by littlecupkate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reality Show, Are you the one? au, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecupkate/pseuds/littlecupkate
Summary: Ginny didn't want to go on the show alone.... Harry didn't want to go on the show period. For better or worse, he's on it now though.Prompt: In which Harry Potter signs up for a reality dating show. It's all Ginny's fault, but he has to admit... the bloke is damn cute.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 2
Kudos: 134
Collections: Corona Challenge





	Truth Booth

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [elements](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elements/pseuds/elements) in the [CoronaChallenge](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/CoronaChallenge) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> In which Harry Potter signs up for a reality dating show. It's all Ginny's fault, but he has to admit... the bloke is damn cute.
> 
> For anyone who doesn't know, Are You the One? is a MTV reality dating show. Basically, they take twenty people and figure their 'perfect match' (through a bunch of questionnaires, interviews with their family/friends/exes/etc). If by the end of the show they all find their perfect match then they get a ton of money. What's important here is there is a 'truth booth' each episode that couples go in and it confirms if they are a match or not.

“You are not a match!”   
Harry’s face scrunched funnily as he came out of the truth booth. Ginny pursed her lips and dragged Harry away before anyone could comment. “So?” She asked and Harry groaned.   
“Have I mentioned how much I hate that you convinced me to come on this show with you?”   
“Yeah, yeah,” Ginny rolled her eyes, “We’ve covered that about a million times. What do you think about not being the match of Mr. Tall, Dark, and Scary.” She asked, knowing her best friend/ex-boyfriend had at least a major lust-crush on Tom Riddle, another contestant.   
“Relieved,” Harry burst out and Ginny blinked in surprise. He really looked like he was enjoying himself on their date earlier, “I mean, don’t get me wrong.” He back tracked, “Tom… Tom’s great but I just don’t know what it would say about me if I turned out to be his ‘perfect match.’” Probably nothing good, Harry thought. Tom was charming and a smooth-talker but although he seemed so perfect, Harry felt that there was something wrong there. Something dark. Sometimes he thought he caught him smiling at others failure and distress right before he comforted them or offered them a hand up. No one else seemed to see it, but the obsessive way he looked at Harry felt more possessive than romantic. He held his hand just a bit too hard on their date, held him a bit too tight.  
Ginny brushed off Harry’s comment and swept away as she saw the topic of their conversation walk up behind Harry. Instead, she honed in on Luna Lovegood, a childhood friend she had not seen since she was eleven. She was her first crush and meeting on this show felt like fate.   
An arm wrapped around Harry’s waist from behind. The shorter man sighed, already knowing who it was, “We’re not a match.” The person behind him spun him around so they were face-to-face.   
“You act like that matters.” Tom said.   
“The money matters,” Harry whispered. It was how Ginny convinced him to come on the show in the first place, after all.   
Tom laughed, “Not enough for me to let you go.” He said darkly. Unlike Harry, he came on the show to find a partner to wed. It would do wonders for his image to look like a family man and the extra fairytale-like romantic story of staying with whoever the show decided was his soulmate had him planning on marrying the person no matter what. Then Harry Potter came along, and well, plans could change. “You’re mine.” 


End file.
